My Sister, My Brother
by Shi-Angel
Summary: This is the prologue... ^^ and if I really say anything I'll prolly give the whole thing away, and we don't want that, do we? The title is a pretty good explanation all by itself. :)


A/N: Well... I *was* planning to make this Chapter 1 'cept it didn't really do anything but introduce most (if not all) of the characters. I'll probably add more...  
  
Oh yea! ::...:: Is thought... and I double space it if it's two people "thinking" to each other   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~My Sister, My Brother~*~  
-Prologue-  
  
  
  
"Come on, Tifa!" yelled an exasperated woman in her late thirties. The woman pushed back her bangs while watching the young girl run, her golden streaked hair flying freely behind her.  
  
"What's wrong, Alyisa?" Tifa asked?  
  
"Really! I'm too old for this!"  
  
"But you're only 38!"  
  
"What did I say? I *am* to old for this!" but Alyisa was smiling at Tifa's innocence.   
  
"If you say so." Tifa didn't sound very sure.   
  
"Anyways… so, how are you, birthday girl?"  
  
"Um… Fine I guess… but do I *have* to go high school in the outside world?" Alyisa studied the young girl before her. 'She sounds so unsure! I'm sure she'll be fine!' This "young" girl was quite pretty, her dark, golden-streaked, waist-length hair framed her slightly pale face beautifully, accenting her crimson eyes. The formal, dark blue, gold flecked kimono looked beautiful on her.   
  
"Well… it *is* your 14th birthday! And on the Summer Solstice too! We must celebrate!"  
  
"But we *always* celebrate anyway!"   
  
"That we do, little one. That we do. And remember, you have lessons in the next half-hour so make the most of this short break. Okay?"  
  
"All right." Alyisa almost left but then she remembered what she came out for. "Are you still having nightmares?"  
  
"No! They stopped a while ago." Tifa smiled nervously, slowly backing away.   
  
"If you say so." Alyisa's voice had doubt in it but decided to not pursue the matter. She began to walk to the back doors of the temple. "See you in an hour."  
  
"See you…" Tifa's voice trailed off as another voice entered her mind.  
  
  
::Liar::  
  
  
::I just don't want to upset them, or get them worried!::  
  
  
::Turtledove, those nightmares mean something, don't you think they should know about them?::  
  
  
::Well… maybe some other time. Do I have to do to the outside world's high school? What if I don't fit in? What if I can't follow what they're teaching? What if…:: Tifa's mind wandered back to the brief and far between visits to the outside world.  
  
  
::Little one! Little one! Do not doubt yourself. You'll do fine! I'm sure of it. And I'll be watching you like always, my little one.::  
  
  
::Thank you. Thank you so very much.::  
  
  
::What am I your guardian for? Now go and play, love, and I'll worry about everything for you.::  
  
  
::All right.::  
  
  
::By the way, a very happy fourteenth birthday and Summer's Solstice to you too.:: Tifa giggled.  
  
  
::I won't worry about school anymore, until it's time anyway.::  
  
  
::That's my girl.:: Tifa then turned around and chased the butterflies in the meadow, experiencing some freedom. Her crimson eyes sparkled, as she laughed gaily.  
  
  
::My poor little one. What heavy burdens will be lain upon your back. But I will always watch you. No matter what!:: And a white, shining something was seen, flying through the forest.  
  
*  
  
A pair of red eyes peeked in from a doorway. A young boy brushed his dark black hair out of his eyes. "Mom?"  
  
  
::Your mother is not home yet, young one.::  
  
  
"What? Who's there?"  
  
  
::It is I.:: A small, no bigger than an everyday robin, red and gold feathered bird appeared. It was small but very bright, and seemed to have much energy.  
  
  
"What are you?"  
  
  
::Your guardian.::  
  
  
::Guardian?::  
  
  
::Good. You're catching on. Talking hurt my ears.::  
  
  
::A small little bird like you is my guardian?::  
  
  
::This is just my compact size. I thought it would be less intimidating,::  
  
  
::You got that right. You couldn't scare *anyone* like that. Much less myself.::  
  
  
::You want to see my true form?:: The boy eyed the bird. The eagerness in his voice, "thought", put him on edge.  
  
  
"Sure, I guess." A flash of light, and then there was a large gold and red feather *phoenix* that left practically no room in his living room to stand in.  
  
  
::I can get bigger. Your living room isn't big enough.::  
  
  
::I figured.::  
  
  
"Honey?" the boy turned at his mother's voice.  
  
"Get out of here!" He hissed to the bird.  
  
  
::Gone.:: And the boy's eyes widened in surprise as the huge mass of poultry turned back into a little robin and just disappeared.  
  
  
"Were you waiting for me?" She swept back her bangs from her face.  
  
"Yea. Sorta."  
  
"Well, you should clean out the family room."  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
"Good. Sakura was here today and the place is a mess." At her son's look she laughed. "No, I kept her away from your room! Oh yea, Vincent? Happy birthday day honey."  
  
"Thanks, mom."  
  
"You know, having a birthday on the Summer Solstice is good luck! We're going to have tons of fun tonight at the fair."  
  
"We always go to the fair."  
  
"That's true, but we always have fun, don't we?" Vincent gave his mother a small smile.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I should think so!" she winked at him. "Now, since it's your birthday and all we can do the cleaning tomorrow. Do whatever you want to do while I have dinner."  
  
"Thanks again mom."  
  
"No problem!" She whistled at tied an apron around her waist. Vincent slowly made his way up the stairs, complementing his so-called guardian. ::Why now? Why do I suddenly have this guardian? Why not, oh, ten years ago? It doesn't make any sense. Why not when I was ten, when I accidentally hurt that kid? Why kind of crap is this?:: He stopped in front of his room's door. ::Go in, or don't I? I could leave and not come back until late at night and he'd have to leave me along until the morning. Might as well get this over with, I guess.::   
  
  
::Hello.::  
  
  
::You're still here.::  
  
  
::Of course. I am your guardian. I would never leave you alone.::  
  
  
::Then where were you ten years ago? When I… we… needed you? Huh?:: Vincent glared, his red eyes had become almost emotionless.  
  
  
::You… remember?:: Vincent could feel the disbelief in the thought.  
  
  
::I knew it! Something did happen!::  
  
  
::You don't remember.::  
  
  
::Not clearly. Just that, I lost something important, close to me, then. Taken away by force.::  
  
  
:Yes…::  
  
  
::Will you tell me what happened?::  
  
  
::It is not time for you to know yet.::  
  
  
::Figures. The one time I actually want to know something important you don't tell me.::  
  
  
::I wish I could but I can't. Not yet::  
  
  
::Fine. Are you staying here?::  
  
  
::Of course. You don't have to bring food or anything, I can get that myself.::  
  
  
:Okay. Then what am I suppose to call you? "Hey you"?::  
  
  
::Call me Phoenix, little one.::  
  
  
::I am *not* little!::  
  
  
::You are *my* guardee. You are *my* little one, little one.::  
  
  
::Fine.:: Vincent shook his head, knowing no matter what he said or thought he, Phoenix, wasn't about to change his name from "little one" to just plain Vincent. ::Don't you have another name?::   
  
  
::Why do you say that?:: Phoenix gave a surprised "chirp".  
  
  
::Just a thought I guess. "Phoenix" can't be your *real* name.::  
  
  
::You perceive things well. My given name is Taiyou, or you can call me San or Tenpi.:: Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
::They all mean "sun".::  
  
  
::Well… I *am* a, *the*, *sun* bird. What would you think? Taiyou is the one I usually go for by the way.::  
  
  
::All right.:: Vincent gave the little bird a small, microscopic smile. ::I think I have a new friend. A best friend.:: he thought to himself, keeping his thoughts from Phoenix.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: weird? Good? R&R please!!! (I'm desperate!!!) :p Can you guess the plot yet? Hint: Look at the title! ^_^ Anyway... really, what did you think? Hee... ^^ Anyway, I *am* doing Chapter 5 for Heart's Desire but I decided to take... another... break...gomen minna-san! I can't help it! This was one of my earlier stories that I had forgotten about and while looking through some of my files i came across this and decided to finish the prologue. *holds up her hands* Don't kill me! Or you'll never read the ending to Heart's Desire!!!! And I *am* typing that one up!.... slowly... Oh yea, I just wanted to know (for all of you that are reading this and are Heart's Desire fan... what... *counts on her fingers* two... three? maybe if i'm lucky, four?? aniway, I will be posting this question in Chapter 5.) Should I break up Sephy and Tifa to get Reno and Tifa together? (I dunno... i wasn't really planning to put Sephy in there except I just realized it was a really great twist and now i don't want to break the kawaii couple up... me and my sick mind.... gomen minna-san!!! i really mean it!!!)   
  
  
And after that extremely long Author's Note... my usual end... PLEASE R&R!!! ^.~ 


End file.
